kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Surface Demon
Surface Demons differ from other Demons as they usually mean no harm, preferring not to interfere with other species. They are the same as any other race though due to their superior strength and speed, they are sought after by many warmongers and are forced to fight. They were hunted down and exterminated during the "Demon Purge". They are much stronger and faster than humans though have the same lifespan as a human. The existence of Surface Demons is not common knowledge, only the government officials and generals know about their existence. A surname of a Surface Demon is the clans name. Clans There used to be two major demon clans in the world. One in the east and one in the west, they seek to avoid conflict but the demon clan of the west, "Yukimaru ''(ヤッキマーラ)" have been destroyed by various other species, that saw them as a threat or demanded their assistance in various wars (but were refused). The demon clan of the west, "''Kazakana (キャザキャナー)". A member of the clan possesses the clans name as their surname, they are not all related to one another. The clans do not fight each other, the Surface Demons being largely peaceful, however there are exceptions as with any other race. Yukimaru (ヤッキマーラ) The Yukimaru clan used to live peacefully amongst other species, they were powerful and strong and had their own set of "Demon Codes" that they followed, preventing them from destroying one another. The Yukimaru codes are based more on social and moral aspects of life. Around 2 (23 years after the Demon Purge) years ago all remnants of Yukimaru demons have been destroyed. Only a few remaining Yukimarus are believed to exist. Kazakana (キャザキャナー) The Kazakana clan also lived peacefully amongst. During the "cleansing" of demons, some human lords protected them and kept their location secret. Thus explaining the demon soldiers within the ranks of certain western human armies. Their set of "Demon Codes" focuses more on honor and chivalry, allowing two demons to duel to the death if it were to solve disputes. As they became used to blood shed, they became more suited to defending themselves against other species, helping them survive during the Demon Purge, though a majority of them have been exterminate only a few are left, though more than the rest of the other surviving clans. Females and Offspring Female demons are rare. Pure blooded females are even rarer and after the Demon Purge are sought after by many pure blooded males of other clans. Offsprings are rare as females are only fertile around once every 3 years in a time period of 1-2 hours. The offspring is allowed to adopt either the mother or fathers clan name (if the parents are from different clans) once he or she is old enough to understand the difference between the two clans. Dilution of Blood Since the Surface Demons have lived so long with other speicies, a pure demon bloodline is now virtually non-existant and any pure blood demons are seen with great respect with all other surviving clans. A pure blooded demon is much more powerful than a demon resulting from a human and a demon, so now the surviving demon clans are looking to preserve the bloodlines. Abilities Demons have the following attributes: *Increased strength, speed and endurance. *Reaction speed increased greatly. *They also appear to have a much greater regenerative capacity, able to heal deep wounds in a matter of seconds. Though piercing the heart or brain still renders them dead, obviously decapitation works also. Apparently using silver weapons can nullify their regenerative ability. *Access to a "true form", increasing the above effects even further. *Their magic capabilities are the same as that of any other race, not superior or inferior. Elixer of Life The creation of Berserkers started when people decided that the demon powers shouldn't belong to the Surface Demons at all. The Elixer that creates Berserkers is created by Demon blood, drinking it alone has no effect. True Form Demons are capable of entering a true form, all of their abilities are increased exponentially. A demons true form reveals that their eyes are golden and their hair becomes white, losing all colour pigment in their hair. A males true form reveals. two white horns protruding from their forehead, numbers varying from 2, 4 or sometimes 6. Ranks and Politics All demon clans runs on a democracy, they elect one Demon to represent the clan if they are meeting others. All demons are equal and at any time Demons could call a vote to force the representative to step down. Demon Code and Punishment These are a set of laws that the Surface Demons follows to preserve their honour. It is unsure what these are but the most common one they follow is "Never Break a Promise". If any of the Demons break the codes, they are not exiled or banished, but any pursuit they follow which resulted in the code being broken, they will not recieve aid from any of the other clans. Clan Names (Of Notice) *Arigani - アーリガニー *Itou - イッタウ (Rare) *Kazakana - キャザキャナー *Rukanaru - ラキャナーラ *Shinsegura - シンセガーラー *Yukimaru - ヤッキマーラ (Rare) *Zerato - ザーアットー (Rare) The list above shows only 7 of the major clans in the world, three of which are virtually non-existent/extinct (Less than 50) after the Demon Purge, and due to the low numbers would probably be completely gone after a few more years. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Races